An object being built may be manually measured to determine dimensions of the object as built. The dimensions of the object as built can be compared to dimensions of the object as designed to identify deviations between the object as built and the object as designed. Alternatively, systems may compare an as-built model with an as-designed model to identify deviations between the models. These systems typically require manual registration between the as-built model and the as-designed model, do not operate in real time, and analyze the differences on an object level.